VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 20
Characters * Vanguard * Cerberus * Spider-Bat * Panthra * Nightshade Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Vanguard: tube closes, footsteps Okay... Uh... Hank? You have some explaining to do. * Cerberus: It's really unsettling that you keep calling me that. Dinah never calls me Hank. * Vanguard: So you've told me... I;m not Dinah though... giggle That still feels really weird to say. i mean, I am Dinah... or so I thought. * Cerberus: I can only imagine, how dificult this has been for you. * Vanguard: So... Where the hell have you taken me? Is this the Watchtower everyone keeps talking about? * Nightshade: Well, well, well... footsteps Such pretty bird that the cat dragged in. tongue You probably don't remember me, do you, Red? I remember you... * Vanguard: An assassin?! * Cerberus: Hold on.. She's, uh, like you... She's a League fugitive... Sorta, I guess. * Nightshade: Meh, we'll see. Don't burn that bridge until I need to. Let's call it a sabbatical. giggle You seriously don't remember me, Red? El Penitente's memory scrubs that good? * Vanguard: Yes... Except the stuff that he hard-coded into me... A lot of that still remains, but even the best parts are a little hazy. Anything else is blur of sound, color, and scents. * Nightshade: Sounds, color, and scents? scoff That's like a Tuesday night for me. Speaking of which... Cerberus... you got plans for next Tuesday? * Cerberus: No. * Nightshade: How about you and me go make some memories? * Cerberus: No. * Nightshade: giggle The game continues then. whoosh, footsteps: 2 instances, thump Well, looks like we have two more additions to the posse. * Spider-Bat: Hey, Cerberus?! Dude, you're Justice League! Wow... You working for this Monitor guy, too? * Cerberus: I'm sorry... You are? * Spider-Bat: I'm Spider-bat. I'm Dark Justice's designated muggle. [Vanguard: Muggle?] Not you, too! Hey, wait a second... Is that Black Canary? * Panthra: sniff No. That is not the Canary. I know her scent anywhere... siff A sister, maybe? No... There is a smell of science ot her and something else. A clone? * Cerberus: Whoa, she talks? I heard them bringing you in the other night. I am sorry to say I thought you were feral. * Panthra: Do not presume to think you know anything about me. I still might be. * Nightshade: giggle Oh, this never gets old... biting into apple, chewing, swallowing Don't take it personal, Cerberus. She hates me, too. * Cerberus: Ah... then we already have found some common ground. I hear you're called Panthra?! I'm Cerber- * Vanguard: I'm sorry! What the hell is going on here? * Nightshade: See that door, pretty bird... Walk through it and have your life changed. * Vanguard: Hank... What have you gotten me into? * Cerberus: You said you life felt empty. You got out of the League and found that you were years out of sync and the life you knew was being lived by someone else. It sounded like you needed purpose. turns out there's another that thinks the same about you... He asked me to bring you here, to offer you the purpose you currently lack. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 19. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 21. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 20 Category:VOX Box Category:Lauren Drake/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline